Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 36(2010)
Related Scene *Since Cao Cao accept Liu Zong's main base, Cao Cao order Cai Mao to develope the ship as he'll plan in sail forward to Jiang Dong in the future. However, Cao Cao plan to shift Liu Zong and Cai Shi stay in the castle where Emperor Xian lives. *Liu Bei question to Zhuge Liang in Fan City's hope, but Zhuge Liang had no choice but to inform the citizens to move forward on Dangyang. Fan City is now empty, the Shu army bait the group of Wei forces and trap them inside with the multiple fire arrows that cause casualty to wei army. *Zhao Yun was assign by Liu Bei to protect Liu Bei's wife, Lady Gan and Lady Mi. Zhao Yun on Hex Mark to haste and search for the lord's wife, suddenly, Zhao Yun suspected strange group of citizens who disguise and draw their sword to kill Zhao Yun. Later, Zhao Yun manage to defeat them and found that they were Cao Cao's army. Since another group of Wei's army appears, the Wei officer hold the sword that belongs to Cao Cao, he was defeat and retreat back. Zhao Yun manage to keep the sword and saved Lady Gan and leave Mi Zhu to escort Lady Gan's safety. Then, Zhao Yun move forward and search Lady Mi, she appears that she wounded severely on her left leg and tells Zhao Yun to bring A Dou for the safety and leave her alone. Zhao Yun denied and he must bring her together for the safety. The Wei army appears an ambush, Lady Mi had no choice but to sacrefice herself into the well. After defeat the Wei's ambush, Zhao Yun was in pain and only A Dou was kept hidden in the armor. Zhao Yun took him along and tied infront of his chest. *Since Liu Bei heard a tragedy from Zhao Yun and the peoples, Liu Bei was full of worries, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei march to stop the Wei forces incoming ambushed. *Zhao Yun manage to bring along A Dou, but he was encountered swarms of Cao Cao's army. Zhao Yun sacrefice his whole strength and pain to save A Dou and himself, Cao Cao was envy of Zhao Yun's bravery and talent. Cao Cao order the army not to shoot, but to capture him alive. Since the more casualty to Wei's army that Zhao Yun has done, Zhao Yun make his way to escape and return A Dou to Liu Bei. *Zhao Yun eventually returned to Liu Bei's forces. Liu Shan was completely unharmed. In fact, the infant had fallen asleep. Lady Gan and Mi Zhu also returned safely. Zhao Yun fell to his knees, feeling guilty over his failure to save Lady Mi. When Liu Bei received Liu Shan, he lamented that he had nearly lost his prized general for the sake of the child, flinging Liu Shan to the ground. Zhao Yun barely caught him. *Meanwhile, Cao Cao's forces continued their pursuit of Zhao Yun. Little did they know that a fierce Zhang Fei was standing guard at Changban Bridge. Since Cao Cao's retreat for awhile, Zhang Fei damage the bridge for not let any wei army to return. *Since they arrived at the end of the hill, Liu Bei had no choice but to raise the morale of his whole army and prepare to attack Wei. Suddenly, in the end of the river, Liu Qi and his ship arrived to bring all along the citizens and the Shu army. As the result, Cao Cao's didn't archieve in his mission. Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 9